We will last until the end
by CrazykishinKelly
Summary: When Maka is attacked by a kishen, and is pulled into the depths of her unconsciousness, how far will a technician and her weapon go through to be partners until the end? Will Maka ever wake up? Rated:T for violence, angst, and FLUFFINESS


An inhuman, piercing screech woke her from her paralyzing sleep, forcing her out of the black haze of unconsciousness. Her instincts overcame her mind as she raced to her feet; even with her eyes not open yet, she felt the dark aura of a demon near by.

She never even fully realized the situation she was in before the monster attacked her. She didn't feel the pain of the archfiend's arm as it pierced through her slender frame until the back of her body hit a solid object.

She didn't feel the collision of her body crashing against the wall until the beast had flung her across a wide acre of land.

She didn't feel the crushing impact of her small, broken build hit the ground until she raised her head to look at her assailant.

She never got to look at the kishin before her eyes rolled into the back of her head, swiftly inaugurating her into the dark inkiness of unconsciousness.

A sound soul resides inside of a sound mind, which rests inside of a sound body. Maka floated aimlessly around in the black inkiness of her unconsciousness, until she found her soul. A vividly calm aura radiated from the pure soul, small wings fluttered unpretentiously. The soul was colored a seemingly dainty blue in the presence of the pure blackness of her benumbed mind.

"I guess I have sound soul." She sedately breathed.

Inherently she reached for her soul, pulling it gently to her chest as she felt a cool sensation ripple throughout her body, as well as her mind. A sudden crash emanated from above head, and Maka peered curiously from under her dark lashes. Light poured over her field of vision as she saw the once dark inkiness of her unconsciousness be sliced open by an unknown assailant.

She then felt a gentle tug as her soul strained to leave her arms; she couldn't comprehend her situation. More light showered down from above as she saw another long slice of light emerge out of the darkness; forming an almost cross like shape, pouring light into her unconscious mind. Instantaneously she felt her soul struggling harder against her restraining arms, as if trying to reach the light. Guiltily she held onto the delicate blue orb, forbidding it to float any higher. She felt as if she let go of her fluttering soul, she would never feel its calmness again.

Unpredictably, another long shower of light stimulated her vision, a third fissure of white appeared in her sky; her soul fought desperately in her arms to be in range of the light, trying to escape her reach. Maka desperately held onto the struggling ball of blue, and closed her eyes. Inclosing the soul in a cage of limbs and the wall of her frame. Suddenly, the frenzied soul resisted no more, the light that had been showering intense color into her unconsciousness had seemingly disappeared. Maka felt nothing but calmness floating in the stark blackness.

That was until she heard a small cry, a panicked call of her name. She instantly recognized the voice, it was none other than her beloved weapon... Soul. Maka felt herself let go of the limp soul, and drift towards the familiar sound of his deep voice.

She pined for his gentle touched that she had become accustomed to, his pained cries grew noticeably blatant. She suddenly longed for her partner in such a way, that her body started to tremble. His pleas were ostensibly getting louder, and when she finally felt as if she could reach out and touch the source of the cries, she felt searing pain scorch through her body.

She let out a strangled cough, and clutched her chest. Wheezing heavily, she turned around and saw her soul; the dainty orb's wings fluttered unpretentiously as her vision slowly danced with color.

She looked up to where the fissures of light had been found, and she slowly drifted back into consciousness.

Maka still wasn't able to comprehend that she was cut open by the kishin in an attempt to reach her soul, but was unable to reach it in time before Soul killed the demon. Stien had quickly stitched her back into one form, and she then regained consciousness. Awoken by both the medical treatment she had received, and her partners desperate pleas for her to return to him.


End file.
